dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Valor Dragon
The Valor Dragon is a very rare epic dragon of the Olympus element. Appearance The valor dragon has periwinkle scales and a light yellow underbelly. The dragon is adorned with marvelous, iridescent red plumage, retracting from the tail, head and wings. There is a golden plate on the front of its head. Abilities Weapons Though the valor dragon looks skinny, it has a lot of might. A whack from its tail could send an unarmed wizard flying. The plate on the snout is used in battle, along with their golden claws. Defenses TBA Other Abilities TBA Breath Weapon TBA Weaknesses The valor dragon relies on its strength and battle technique and doesn't do well facing off against magically powerful opponents. Habitat Regions Valor dragons live in legions on Mount Oly. However, a few solitary beasts live on small islands near Leviathan Lagoon, and on an archipel called the Pokmungo Archipel. In the two last regions, they are often seen fighting with Squall Dragons. Preferred Home Valor dragons can settle about anywhere. However, of they move to a place with a lot of objects with the color yellow or, even worse, the color blue, they will destroy those objects. It is unknown why they do this, especially because they are light blue themselves with a yellow belly. Sheltering/Nesting Valor dragons build towers on their legion's settlement. Oftentimes the leader will show his legion off by standing on the roof, spinning and impressing others.The solitary dragons in Leviathan Lagoon build smaller versions of this, and the herds on the Pokmungo Archipel make a lighter, portable version of the tower for taking along, which they can use when they temporarily settle. Diet Valor dragons sometimes eat plants but are mainly carnivores, hunting for big prey, like Gryphons and other dragons. One living on an island in Leviathan Lagoon may even attack Livyatans. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Valor dragons are patient and loyal, and although brutally battling each other is a common pastime, they are very respectful of other dragons. Social Order Valor dragons lived in spread out groups called "legions", all over Mount Oly, with roles to protect the mountain from forces. Lower down, near Triad Trench, the valor dragons would need to fight common wild animals, like lions and wolves, but higher up the legions have to battle gryphons and other dragons. victory dragons serve valor dragons and thus are found in the legion too. Valor dragons in Leviathan Lagoon are solitary and do not mate, while the ones on the Pokmungo Archipel do, but they live in small herds where everybody is even, except for the leader who decides where to travel and makes mating pairs. Apart from this, they seem to get along very well with blazing dragons. Relationship to Wizards TBA When in a park Breeding TBA Habitats Valor dragons prefer to live in Olympus habitats but wil live in Omnitats if they are put in them. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat Life Cycle Mating Valor dragons mate to avoid extinction, not for romantic purposes. Pairs are organized by the leader of the valor dragons. When paired up, the male and female fight for dominance. The victorious person will deal with political issues and protecting Mount Oly, while the loser must care for the children. Birth After the female lays the egg, the loser of the mating fight must take care of it. The location of their legion affects how the egg is cared for, as gryphons are notorious egg-stealers. Infancy Valor dragons can move and communicate from birth. They are trained to hunt and fight by the legion's leader. Adolescence TBA Adulthood TBA Life Span TBA History Discovery The valor dragon was discovered by pyromancy witch Andela Whitespark, who discovered these dragons shortly after they emerged from Tartarus. She studied them, but wasn't really willing to bond to one, as she already bonded to three blazing dragons and wanted her fourth bonded dragon be of the Fire element too, regardless of the valor dragon's control over Pyromancy. Origin of Name The valor dragon is named after the name it was given in The Vellum of Visions. Before the ode to the valor dragon was found, the Wizard Council wanted to name it either "Instinct Dragon", because the dragon has an instinct for killing and fighting, or "Mystic Dragon", because it looks mystical. Magic Valor dragons not only master Theomancy, but also Pyromancy and Aeromancy as well. Notable Dragons *Pallas *Candela (The Molten Three) Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons Category:Olympus Category:Inhabitants of Leviathan Lagoon Category:Inhabitants of the Pokmungo Archipel